


Riptide

by betrayingmymind



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betrayingmymind/pseuds/betrayingmymind
Summary: After watching a failed relationship between his brother and possibly the love of his life, Itachi makes everything he can to help Sakura move on. He just had no idea she loved him too.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. You Belong with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello everyone. I finally got here.
> 
> This is a small piece that I created just for the fun of it. I wanted to see a modern AU with my favorite crackship in a simple way written by me. It's not meant to have a huge plot or amazing character development, so don't expect anything than just a cheesy love story. I warn you that I am not a fluent in English and I also don't have anyone revising my writing, so I'm sorry for any gramatic errors, I'm trying my best at it by myself.
> 
> Please, enjoy. Reviews are welcome.  
> See you soon.

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

I met her two years ago, in the backyard of my parents' house on a Saturday evening. My younger brother was introducing his girlfriend for the first time to the family. She was tall, had unusual pink strands and captivating big green eyes. I stared at her too long, but I think no one really noticed. My mom and dad were too ecstatic to see Sasuke settling down. He, on the other hand, was distracted talking about how they got together and she had her cheeks blushed, avoiding eye contact. 

In the beginning, it seemed fine; they would drop by at weekends, we would go out to see movies and drink at a few bars with my girlfriend at the time, Izumi. Soon enough, I found myself trying to spend more time with them, actually, with **her** . It was _so fucking_ messed up and I was completely aware of it. I wasn’t going to do anything aside from that, still, it was wrong. I couldn’t help to talk with Sakura about the dumbest shit and also the big deals; med school, future plans, moving to another country some time. We loved the same foreign movies that neither of our pairs enjoyed. We shared _dango_ sometimes. We had so many interests and ideals in common, and it wasn’t just that. Sakura was this sun in the midst of an endless fog; she was kind, humble, and had an amazing personality. And it was all so wrong, I could never try anything with my brother’s girlfriend. I couldn’t do that to him. I couldn’t do that to her. I was a perfect asshole. For a while I was angry Sasuke found her first. To be honest, I probably never got over this feeling, but I was angrier at myself for feeling all of this than with Sasuke. 

I knew I was _completely fucked_ the minute I saw her that evening in my parents’ home. I just didn’t know how much of a pain this would be. I tried to convince myself that if I was warned that this would be it, I wouldn’t have tried to get close to her, and that's the biggest lie I could ever tell. 

Izumi didn’t understand why I wanted to be around them so much, she complained every time, saying she needed to spend more quality time just with me. And I noticed that I didn’t like the way things were going with us. The way I was straining her in a dead-end relationship. The spark was gone. Her eyes didn’t seem so passionate anymore. She didn’t make me feel at home like she used to. And it wasn’t her fault. I broke it off and decided to be alone for a while, casually meeting women and trying to get my head off of Sakura in any way that I could. 

And then Sasuke became the prick I knew he was when the subject was _women._ After the first year with Sakura, things started to go south; he would travel alone not giving her much information, saying he was stuck with a bunch of work to do, and later the excuses got even more hollow. He was cheating on her with every fucking woman in Konoha, not even meaning to hide it. And she would forgive him, as he would run to her crying, lying that he loved her and saying that he would never do such a thing again. A couple of days later the process would repeat viciously. 

Up to this point, I was living alone, close to college, in a cozy apartment. Sakura went by often to make breakfast (because I loved her _onigiris_ and she enjoyed making them) and share a ride with me to class. I maintained a safe distance from her, even when my heart was trying to jump out of my chest while she pulled my bangs behind my ears. Butterflies would come every time she got into my personal space, but, truth be told, they were always flying around in my stomach when she was anywhere around. I felt comfortable. And, I dared to say, I felt happy. At the same time, I watched her smiles crumble, her happiness being eaten by a toxic relationship that caused her so much harm. She never mentioned him when we spent time together, but I saw the way she was careful around the subject, never actually bringing it up. 

“I don’t know why you’re still with him.” The words were expelled out of my mouth, still, I didn’t regret them. Her emerald eyes widened looking at me and realizing we actually went _there._ She deviated her focus to the mug filled with hot black tea safely placed between her hands, both small forearms rested on the counter of my kitchen.

“He’s your _otouto_ , you know?” She said, taking a tiny sip. 

“Doesn’t change the fact that he’s a dick,” I answered a little too fast. Of course, I loved Sasuke, he would always be my _otouto_ and I would always care for him. Yet, I didn’t enjoy his actions towards Sakura and he always did this kind of shit. It showed this side of him that I didn’t like at all. The thing is, with the others were flings and two weeks tops relationships. It didn’t make him better, but putting anyone into this kind of mess for two years was too fucking much. 

“I don’t think I love him anymore, really.” The words hit my body with strength, making me lose my train of thought. Her voice was sad and tender all the same. “I guess you just get used to some things, well, some people, when they get to be so close for a long time. It’s hard to let go, even if it doesn’t make sense anymore.” 

I could hear the phrases echoing in the room. I wasn’t happy, but knowing that she overcame him and was aware of all of the crap that was happening lately was a good thing. I wandered off a little, selfishly thinking that maybe someday she would walk in the streets of a city far away from here, holding my hand. Wishing she could see me as more than a friend. 

“I know I dropped a big bomb here, but at least tell me to go to hell or anything.” Again, her words echoed around, this time bringing me back to reality. She had a smirk on her face while pushing her long hair back, exposing the nude seamless skin of her neck. I felt shivers down my spine just from that. 

“Sorry. It just never occurred to me that you didn’t love him any longer.” 

“Well, I don’t blame you. The role I’ve been playing of accepting his lame excuses and cheating thousands of times creates that image.”

“It’s not that, I don’t know, I always thought you had this unbreakable love for him. Guess I was wrong.” 

“I did, at the beginning. I’m just a sucker for a pretty face.” She rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink. I managed to do the same with my coffee, still looking in her direction. “We are just _so_ different. I thought that wouldn’t matter, opposites attract each other, and that kind of bullshit. In the end, I don’t have anything to share with him that he understands truly. And it goes both ways. We were losing each other and trying to keep this mess of a relationship at the same time.” She closed her eyes and rocked her head. “It’s time to move on.”

“What are you going to do now?” I couldn’t help but ask. 

“I have to talk to your idiotic brother first. Then, I gotta move out.” She smiled truthfully and I felt the butterflies bouncing their wings inside me. 

“I’m glad to hear this. You deserve to be happy.” I may have imagined this, but was she… blushing? Decided not to overthink it, Sakura was usually shy anyways. 

“Thank you for being by my side, Itachi- _kun_.” She reached out and wrapped my hand with hers. The electric feeling of her warm skin touching mine almost made me tremble. I remembered how much I enjoyed listening to my name coming from her lips. Another shiver went down my body. 

“Nevermind me, Sakura- _chan_ ,” I said, squeezing her hand back gently. “I’m here if you need anything.” I looked straight to the green hues for more time than needed, and she pulled her hand away in a soft move. 

“I might actually need something, Uchiha. Need to find a good apartment near this area. It’s far away enough from Sasuke and close to college. Can you help me with this?” I saw her big eyes make a cute expression, expecting my pity in return. If only she knew I would do anything she needed. 

“You know I have a spare room, right?” The thought of it made my whole body warm. Sakura living so close to me. Sounded so good. Until I realized I would be _living_ with the person I was deeply in love with. Still, I tried to pull my feelings aside from this. She needed help, moving on could be easier. I exhaled and faced her confused expression. 

“Ah, do you really think this is a good idea? Sasuke wouldn’t go nuts about you sharing an apartment with his ex? You know very well he’s a vindictive type.”

“I can manage Sasuke. Also, he’s the one causing all of this mess. He can deal with it too.” I said, finishing my coffee and resting the mug on the sink. “Also, it’s literally what you described. And it is a good apartment. You’d have my collection of books and vinyl at your disposal as well.” 

“I don’t know…” She said, hesitant, but I caught the sparkle in her eyes when I mentioned “books and vinyl”, which made me smile. 

“You don’t need to decide right now, Haruno. I’ll give you time to think. Just remember that considering Sasuke shouldn’t be a part of your decisions anymore.” I propped my hands around the sink behind me, trying not to show how eager I was for her to say yes. 

“Okay, I give up. This place is perfect, actually. I will remember to get your books and vinyl borrowed at _any time_. And you’ll have to reduce the dango orders. I don’t wanna die in my 20’s from creating awful food habits because of you, Uchiha.” 

I laughed. 

“Fine by me, Haruno.” 


	2. Lay it on Me

_Let me in_

_Everything starts at your skin, so new_

_Your love's always finding me out_

_Who am I kidding?_

_If all my defenses come down, oh baby_

_Will you lay it all on me now?_

A week passed by and I finally heard from my mom that Sakura had ended things with Sasuke. She and my mother had a good relationship—my mother nurtured a love for her so strong, she considered her the daughter she never had—so, Sakura cleared the air the minute she could. It happened during one of Sasuke’s dumb parties in their home, he used to do that a lot to spend less and less time alone with Sakura. _Okaasan_ told me the pinkette tried to talk with him properly in private and he—drunk as hell—denied, making a fool of himself in front of his so-called friends who just watched and laughed at his side. He screamed he didn’t need her, pointed that he was happy she was finally leaving and spent a good ten minutes talking about how ungrateful she was towards him. **Damn** , Sasuke, what a brat you are. She said goodbye and sent two of her friends to pick up a few clothes for her the next morning. And this was two days ago. I was overthinking if she would still move in, if she was okay, if her feelings for him were still gone. I wanted so badly to talk to her, although, I didn’t want to bother her too. This was a lot of shit to deal with. 

It was eight o’clock on a Sunday. The sun was out, a warm day ready to start. I tried to watch anything on my tv, skipping through channels obsessively until I gave up and turned it off. I let my coffee go cold, sitting on my sofa, fingers beating against the porcelain of the mug. 

“How much of an ass would I be if called her right now?” I wondered out loud. “A big one, surely.” 

She used to walk in early mornings every day, maybe it wouldn’t be so rude. My anxiety wasn’t helping, so I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. It rang for a long time, and when I thought it was about to hang up, she finally picked up.

“Hello?” her husky voice made it clear she had just woken up. Yeah, I was such an ass. 

“Sakura-chan? I’m sorry, did I wake you?” I asked, stating the obvious. 

“Kinda. No worries though, I guess my alarm went off, I usually am up by now.” She answered between a yawn and another. 

“I just wanted to know how you are.” 

“So you heard the news?” There was a smile there, maybe a smirk. I wished I was near her to tell which.

“Yes. My mom told me.” 

“I had to tell Mikoto-sama first, I owed it to her. She’s been more of a mother to me than my own.” 

“I know, she sees you like family too. I think you’re probably her favorite." I paused, listening to her giggle for a while. "But, how are you? I was worried.” _And I missed you_. “ I know my brother was a pain in the ass, as usual.” She let out a good laugh this time. 

“Yeah, he was, but that’s not news. I’m good, thank you for asking. I got a little messed up after, still, nothing a good whiskey and some friends couldn’t take care of.” 

“I’m glad to hear it, then,” I said, smiling. I couldn’t remember the last time she was in such a good mood. I mean, Sakura is always pleasant, polite, even in her bad days, yet, in the past months, I could notice the fake smiles and the way she was less social, which—aside from some shyness—was nothing like her at all. 

“Hope the moving offer is still standing, I am staying at Ino’s these days, soon she will kick my ass out for her new boyfriend,” Sakura joked; Yamanaka Ino was her best friend since forever and the blond would never do such a thing. 

“Already told you I’m here for you, Haruno. Your new bedroom is waiting for you.” I was amused she brought the subject up.

“Sounds good. I’m gonna pick the rest of my things at your brother’s place and we can set a day to do the moving.”

“Need any help going there?” 

She hesitated a little before answering. "Isn't that weird for you? Have you even talked to him yet?" 

"He isn't so talkative when he's not under alcohol. Even so, he has been avoiding me, I think even for his standards, he knows he went too far this time."

"Seems very Sasuke-like." She simply said. "I still have my keys, I think I'm gonna go there tomorrow, early, he’ll probably be out. If you wanna join, you're welcome, but don't feel obligated."

"I don't usually do things I don't want to, Haruno." Seeing her tomorrow seemed like a perfectly good idea. My heart jumped to my throat just thinking about it. 

"Is that a yes?" she teased. 

"Yeah."

“Thank you, again, Itachi- _kun_. You have no idea what all your help means to me,” she said. I could feel the smile on her lips once again. 

“See you tomorrow, Sakura- _chan_." 

"See you."

I dropped my phone beside me and kept thinking about her. If meeting her from time to time was viciously good, living with her would only make things even worse for me. Or maybe I could finally see her just as a friend, as a lot of people say that living together is what makes everything worse for a couple. _A couple_ , oh jeez. I was digging my own grave. 

The rest of my Sunday was fairly productive; I got ahead in my studies for some college exams, made some food by myself, went to a walk listening to a Bon Iver album, and watched a couple of movies. I tried hard not to think about the pinkette, but she crawled her way back into my thoughts with ease. 

Even with my unrequited feelings, I only meant to help Sakura move on. It was not an option coming on to her and telling my feelings, or anything like that. Before all of what I have for her, Sakura’s happiness always came first. I have to be there for her. I want her to be safe. In my mind, I knew I could make her happy, but that’s entirely her decision to make. 

“You are going to be a hard one to forget, Haruno,” I said to myself, tugging into my bed that seemed so big, wishing the pink strands were spreading around in the pillow next to me. 

(...)

I woke up an hour and a half earlier than my alarm. Heart racing, arms and legs aching to get up and meet her. I took a long shower, letting time go by, had a small breakfast, and... there was still time to kill. It was a little bit cold outside, so I chose standard black pants, a grey shirt, and a black sweater. I fooled myself thinking that choosing clothes would make me less nervous, hell, was I wrong. 

I planned to pick her up at Ino’s by 8h30 AM and her apartment wasn’t very far from mine. I left twenty minutes early and waited out front, my back partially rested against the door of my silver Volvo. She went out a couple of minutes later, a warm smile placed on her lips, wearing her favorite pastel green cardigan and pink hair pulled into a lazy ponytail.

“Good morning, Itachi- _kun,_ ” she said, getting closer to give me a quick hug and the coconut scent took over me. 

“Morning,” I answered back, staring at her for a little more than necessary. I managed to look away and stepped into a safe distance. 

“I just have to grab the boxes and we are good to go.” I nodded, moving so she could open the car door to leave her purse in the front seat. 

Ino’s living room was bright and quiet. The boxes were folded and were stacked in a perfectly organized pile, which I only presumed Sakura had done. She handed me half and carried the rest of them as we walked back to my car. 

“Ah, I love this weather,” she said, almost a thought slipping through without intention. The sun was touching her pale skin with grace and I wished I could look at her like that more times. “Are you alright, Itachi- _kun_? You’re usually quiet, but seems there’s more to it.” Damn right, there was. 

“I didn’t sleep very well.” I exhaled softly, placing the folded boxes in the backseat as she handed over them to me, long fingers touching mine from time to time. “And I was just thinking if you are comfortable with the idea of living with your ex’s brother.” It wasn’t a lie. I was happy that she implied it before, yet, I couldn’t help but wonder if she was entirely sure that this was something she wanted. 

She seemed to read my thoughts as she froze her movements. I saw her shoulders tense. 

“To me, you’re Itachi, not someone’s brother.” The lack of the honorific almost made me smile, but I fought it. “You’re the guy I share my _dangos_ , that listens to the boring shit I say about the most unpredictable subjects and does actually care.” She sighed, closing her eyes slowly and opening them up again. I felt my ribs squeezing my chest. “I know it’s weird because he will always be your family. I just see this with a different point of view.”

We stayed for a while like that, staring at each other’s eyes and for that period I let myself dream that she was having those same feelings I was. 

I moved first, reaching my hand for the last two boxes, smirking. The emerald eyes widened at the movement and she smiled softly. 

“Let’s do this, Haruno.” 


End file.
